KECK-UNM SMALL ANIMAL MODELS & IMAGING SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The University of New Mexico Cancer Center (UNMCC) Keck-UNM Small Animal Models and Imaging (Animal Models) Shared Resource provides cost-effective comprehensive services in the development and use of animal models for basic, translational, and pre-clinical cancer research. The Resource was established as a Developing Resource in July 2006 with funds from the UNMCC and the NCI P30 Cancer Center Support Grant and has evolved to offer a wide range of services, including consultation, protocol development and guidance through the compliance process, animal housing (provided in collaboration through the Animal Resource Facility), husbandry, handling, treatment, monitoring, surgery, and dissection/necropsy. The Resource has a comprehensive range of state-of-the-art capabilities in small-animal imaging, including PET/SPECT/CT modalities, MRI and other magnetic-based imaging modalities. The small-animal models component of the Resource specializes in genetically modified, chemically induced, and xenograft models of cancer, including orthotopic models and immunodeficient models for growth of primary human tumor tissues. The small-animal imaging component of the Resource is involved in emerging PET/SPECT/CT and bioluminescence/ fluorescence imaging and therapeutic research, and offers users a broad range of radiolabeling and in vivo analysis. In 2014, UNMCC purchased a new bioluminescence/fluorescence imaging instrument to track tumor progression, metastasis, and labeled nanotherapeutics and a new small animal irradiator, which will enhance development and analysis of humanized mouse models and hematopoietic cell engraftment. In 2014, the Cancer Center also recruited a dedicated Veterinary Pathologist to join the Resource to provide support to UNMCC investigators. Two faculty co-Directors, Helen Hathaway, PhD and Jeffrey Norenberg, PhD, PharmD, direct the Resource and services are provided by experienced technical staff. The Resource Directors are committed to continual development of state-of-the-science techniques to enhance UNMCC Research Programs. The Resource disseminates information about new technologies and models by maintaining an up-to-date web page, hosting regular open houses, and by giving presentations at UNMCC meetings and retreats. Reservations, billing and usage are tracked through a centralized on-line system. During the previous 5-year project period, 13 UNMCC members from 3 UNMCC Research Programs used the Resource, resulting in a total of 27 publications, of which 5 are presently pending PMCIDs. In the reporting year of July 2013 ? June 2014, UNMCC members were responsible for 83% of total Resource usage and were supported by 29 cancer-focused, peer-reviewed grants. Utilization of the Resource is expected to grow significantly in the next project period with the recent recruitment of many new UNMCC investigators developing and utilizing animal models in their research.